


A Gold Crown over Golden Eyes

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Romance, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kinda, M/M, Prince Kim Seungmin, Royal Guard Changbin, but the good kind of tension, hyunsung fight at first bc there's tension, minchan married kings, seungmin just thinks it's forbidden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Prince Seungmin is well aware that his kingdom wants him to get married.He knows it has a lot to do with the visit of Prince Han Jisung who brings good looks, charm and the promise of peace between the kingdoms.But Seungmin soon finds himself not knowing what to do when his heart strays away from royalty, and towards Jisung's personal bodyguard; Seo Changbin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 246





	1. The Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> helloo all!! i have absolutely no idea what im doing with this story
> 
> i just saw pictures of skz in crowns and my brain went haywire and decided i write a royalty au. seungbin is also one of my fave ships and i've never written a fic just for them so i thought why not
> 
> please enjoy!!<33 xx

The throne room was large, the largest room in the castle, with walls that stretched wide and a ceiling that hung high, every inch decorated with some kind of painting or some glitter of gold or some endless sparkle of decoration that was so easy to get distracted by.

Seungmin found himself raking his eyes all over it for what was probably the millionth time in his life. It didn’t matter how many times he sat on his throne, he always found something new in the room to admire. He supposed it was a good thing; Seungmin spent enough time sat bored and idle whilst his adopted older brother talked politics and other equally interesting things Seungmin didn’t care for. At least when the droning royal voices got too boring to bear, he had a fun throne room to keep him occupied.

But, today, Seungmin wasn’t sat bored.

He was stood in front of his throne, his shoulders weighed down by the heavy red cape he was wearing and his dark hair slicked with so much gel he was convinced it would be towering over his forehead forever. His eyes were lined with gems, glitter coating his cheeks and a gold chain streaked across his face. It was a hard look to pull off, but Seungmin had been reminded at least fifty times that it was necessary.

At least Hyunjin had told him that he looked hot.

Seungmin’s throne was also near the corner of the stage, off to the left so it wasn’t central. The centre was reserved for the larger thrones; the ones belonging to Seungmin’s adopted brother King Chan and the King’s regal husband Lee Minho, the two kings with enough good looks and royal charm that they could supply their whole kingdom with it.

And, until now, that was exactly what the kingdom had been surviving off.

But, as Seungmin had learnt from his time as prince, the people in the kingdom loved to gossip, and now that Chan was clearly happily married to the man the entire kingdom had been swooning over at some point, the citizens needing something new to gossip about.

That left Seungmin.

Seungmin, the shy younger brother, the pretty boy they’d all watched grow up, the kind and warm-hearted prince who was smart enough to read his way through an entire library and nice enough to have everyone in the kingdom throwing themselves at his feet.

Seungmin didn’t want to admit it, but he knew it was true. It was time for the crown prince to get married, and the entire kingdom was anticipating it.

Seungmin suspected that the sudden arrival of Prince Jisung from the neighbouring kingdom had a lot to do with that, but Chan was refusing to admit it.

In fact, Chan actually looked pretty proud of himself.

King Youngk from a few towns over had been begging to send his younger brother over for months and now that he was about to arrive, Seungmin was more nervous than he was willing to admit. The smug look on Chan and Minho’s faces had never boded well for him.

_“Psst!”_

Seungmin jumped at the sudden whisper from behind him, taking his eyes off Chan and Minho to whip around to the small space behind his throne.

Stood there were Felix and Hyunjin, his servant and his personal bodyguard. Both of which were dressed up for the day. Felix’s silver mullet was slicked down and styled with gemstones stuck under his eyes. His usual servant’s uniform was replaced with a crisp black robe that was embroidered with gold. And Seungmin, as much as he was convinced Felix was going to be even more unbearable for the day, couldn’t help but enjoy the rare opportunity of seeing his best friend dressed up and allowed to look pretty for once.

Felix had been Seungmin’s servant as soon as he was old enough and the two had practically grown up together. He was also unfortunately another one of the main sources of teasing Seungmin had been receiving about his supposed upcoming marriage.

“Are you nervous?” Felix whispered teasingly as Seungmin focused once more on him, his eyebrows raised and lips curled into a smirk.

“Nervous for what?” Seungmin shot back, ignoring the way Felix and Hyunjin both giggled, “Another prince I can pretend to get along with?”

“I heard this one is real handsome,” Hyunjin winked, having to hold back a full-blown laugh when Seungmin rolled his eyes all the way to the ceiling.

Seungmin didn’t know how Hyunjin could call anyone handsome when he got to look at himself in the mirror every morning. Hyunjin, as Seungmin’s personal bodyguard, was known to be the most beautiful man in the whole kingdom. The front of his long blond hair was tied behind his head, his armour fitted perfectly to his tall, lithe body and his neck dripping with long, shiny necklaces that drew attention to the knife-like collarbones pitching out his chest.

“You’re unbearable, Hwang Hyunjin,” Seungmin decided to say instead of telling him how good he looked, Seungmin knew Hyunjin heard enough of that already. He was about to continue his insult but was suddenly stopped by a harsh shush from Chan.

Seungmin jumped, giving one last threatening look to Felix and Hyunjin before turning back around, focusing on the humungous double doors he suspected were going to open anytime soon, making way for another prince who’d hopefully be as interested in getting married as Seungmin was.

Maybe the prince could be Seungmin’s new best friend.

Felix would probably kill him for that one.

Seungmin was soon distracted by the sound of the doors turning, all eyes in the room zeroing in on the handle that was slowly starting to turn. Seungmin felt his breath stop in his chest, still inexplicably nervous for the boy that Chan seemed so excited for him to meet.

A tingle worked his way through Seungmin’s fingertips as he curled them, tangling them up in his cloak. He attempted to calm his breathing, thinking once more of his friend’s behind him, of how they saw this as just another way to tease Seungmin. It wasn’t that serious to them, so it didn’t need to be that serious to Seungmin.

It was just another opportunity for him to sit on his throne and stare at the ceiling.

That was what Seungmin told himself as the doors finally opened, his eyes staring at nothing but who they revealed as his fellow prince finally stepped into the room.

Seungmin had to admit, Prince Han Jisung _was_ very handsome.

He had jet black hair, flopping unceremoniously over his face with wide eyes that sparkled all through the room. His eyeshadow was turquoise and extravagant, going well with the blue silk shirt and decorations he was wearing. His boots were heeled, making short clinking noises against the floor as he walked in.

Either side of him, walking just a foot behind, were who Seungmin assumed were Jisung’s bodyguard and servant. His servant was taller than Jisung, with curly dark hair and narrow fox-like eyes. His cheeks were still chubby with youth and his long pink silk overshirt brought out the sparkle in his smile.

Seungmin didn’t know if he was imagining things, but he could have sworn he heard Felix gasp from behind him.

Maybe it was time to turn the teasing tables, Seungmin thought as he smirked shyly to himself. The smirk only grew when he noticed Jisung’s eyes on him, only staying there for a few moments before they slid behind Seungmin, landing on who he could only guess was Hyunjin.

Seungmin smiled, there would be teasing later indeed.

It was then that Jisung and everyone he had brought with him stopped in the middle of the room, standing tall and regal and eye-catching even with all the beauty surrounding them.

Chan chose that moment to speak up, his voice spreading through the room and filling it up in a way that had never failed to impress Seungmin. He sounded like a leader, like the king he really was and not the goofy older brother Seungmin had always known him as.

“Welcome, prince Han Jisung,” Chan smiled warmly, bowing down to the party before him, “We hope you enjoy your visit here at our humble little kingdom.”

“I would hardly call your kingdom humble, my King,” Jisung bowed back, a wide smile on his face that Seungmin had to admit he was a little endeared at, “In fact, I have been wanting to visit for a while.”

“Well, we’re very happy to hear that, Prince,” Chan said, “The kingdom welcomes you.”

Jisung nodded back, launching into an explanation of all the prince-ly things he wanted to do whilst he visited. Seungmin tuned it out, not interested in the royal duties he just went along with day-by-day.

Instead, Seungmin thought about the way Jisung’s eyes kept straying to Hyunjin in a way that he must have thought was subtle. It endeared Seungmin, confirming the idea that this prince was probably not the one he was going to end up marrying.

But what Seungmin didn’t see coming, was that his own eyes would start to stray.

Seungmin’s eyes were doing another once-over of the back wall of the room when they suddenly landed on the one person Seungmin hadn’t properly looked at yet.

Jisung’s personal guard.

Jisung’s personal guard was short, even shorter than Jisung, but his wide shoulders more than made up for it. His shoulders were huge, just as big as the muscles that stretched on his biceps. Seungmin felt his eyes widening slightly, suddenly no longer interested in the decorations on the walls.

As well as his arms, the guard also had a very chiselled face. His jawline stuck out like a knife, nicely complimented by wide cheeks and a sharp nose. His eyes were almost hidden by a platinum blonde fringe that curled over his forehead, but they were still noticeable enough that Seungmin could see just how piercing his gaze was.

Seungmin almost had the urge to shrink back, but he resisted knowing just how much Felix and Hyunjin would tease him for that one.

Instead, Seungmin forced himself to tune back into the conversation, seeming to start listening at what was apparently just the right time.

“Oh, how rude of me, I didn’t introduce my staff,” Jisung was saying, flailing his hands a little wildly and making Chan and Minho smile encouragingly at him.

“First, this is my servant Yang Jeognin,” Jisung pointed to the fox-like boy in the pink he had standing next to him, ‘Jeongin’ leaning down into a graceful bow, “And my guard, Seo Changbin.”

At that, Jisung gestured to the guard decked out in all armour on his other side, Seungmin’s breath getting stuck in his throat when ‘Changbin’ also leaned down into a bow, keeping his eyes on the Kings the whole time.

Seungmin couldn’t help wishing that the guard would look at him.

He didn’t realise that he’d get his wish a lot sooner than he expected.

“It’s lovely to meet you all,” Chan tipped his head forward, letting his gaze roam over them, “Jisung, I hope you and your staff know that you are welcome in our kingdom any time.”

“That is a very generous offer, my king,” Jisung smiled, “And one I will keep in mind.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Chan said, letting the moment hang between them before he suddenly turned to gesture at Minho, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, “And let me introduce you to my lovely husband, Lee Minho. He’s also very excited for your visit.”

Minho nodded to confirm Chan’s statement, not hesitating to wink at Jisung whilst he bowed, making the whole room laugh as Chan scoffed playfully and Jisung bloomed a deep red. Seungmin could have sworn he heard Hyunjin’s breath hitch from behind him at the sight of the other prince looking so flustered.

“And also my little brother,” Chan continued speaking, his arm now stretched out to point at Seungmin, making the whole room look at him, “Prince Jisung, that’s Seungmin, the Prince of this kingdom. I hope the two of you get on very well.”

Seungmin gulped, still somehow unused to having so much attention on him. But he put on a brave face, forcing a smile as he bowed to Jisung. Jisung bowed back, looking just as subtly intimidated as him. Seungmin couldn’t help but feel a little relieved, glad that Jisung seemed to have been as ‘talked into’ his and Seungmin’s current relationship as Seungmin was. 

It took the pressure off them a little bit, made Seungmin realise that Jisung really was as eager to rush into romance as he was, so nothing really had to happen between them

The kingdom would be disappointed, but they’d get over it. Seungmin knew that the stares Jisung seemed to be giving Hyunjin would create enough new gossip to keep the citizens entertained for a while. Hopefully for long enough that Seungmin wouldn’t have to hear anymore questions about when he was going to get married.

It was then that Seungmin moved his gaze away from Jisung, shifting his eyes to Changbin and almost jumping when he realised Changbin was staring right back at him. Seungmin blinked in panic, swiping his gaze away a couple of times before settling it back on Changbin.

Changbin smirked at him, his perfectly-sculpted face looking somehow even more perfect as his lips curled up and his eyes sparkled. Seungmin blushed, trying to push the smile away from his lips and ducking his head shyly as he continued to feel Changbin’s eyes boring into him. He almost giggled out-loud like a little schoolgirl, blushing even harder at the thought and subtly shaking his head when Changbin only looked smugger.

Seungmin looked to the floor, suddenly more embarrassed than he could explain.

It took a minute for Seungmin to be able to look up again, disappointed when he realised Changbin was back to surveying the room, making sure no harm would come to the prince he was guarding. But there was still a small smile playing at his lips and Seungmin marvelled at the fact he was the one to put it there.

He was going to get such an earful from Felix later.

Unfortunately, Seungmin could only stand and blatantly stare at Changbin for so long and he soon found himself zoning out again to admire the wallpaper as the rest of the room was once more absorbed into typical royal talk.

Seungmin only zoned back in when Chan switched to what the kingdom called his ‘parent’ voice; when he’d start sounding less like a powerful king and more like an exasperated father who just wanted their over-excited kid to go to bed.

Seungmin supposed running a kingdom could be a lot like that sometimes.

“Okay, so I will entrust one of Seungmin’s staff to see you to your rooms,” Chan was saying, trying to speak over the light-hearted bickering that seemed to have started between Jisung and Minho, “You can get settled and rested, and then a staff will arrive later to take you to dinner.”

“Perfect,” Jisung grinned, giving Chan one last bow as him and his staff prepared to leave the room, “Thank you for the hospitality, my King.”

Chan just nodded, turning swiftly around to face Seungmin, his gaze quickly finding one of the boys behind him.

“Felix,” Chan said, gesturing an arm out to Jisung and his party, “I trust you to see Jisung and his staff to their rooms.”

Felix nodded obediently, a deep “Yes, my King,” leaving his lips that Seungmin saw Jeongin practically jump at, the two servants meeting eyes in a way that suggested Seungmin might actually have something to tease Felix for later.

But, for the moment, Seungmin stayed quiet, giving Changbin a subtle wave as Felix started to lead the group out the room, chatting quietly with Jeongin who was talking animatedly back.

Seungmin was suddenly struck with the thought that maybe the kingdom would be about to get the romance they craved.

Maybe Seungmin really was excited for the visit of Prince Han Jisung. Maybe even more excited for the visit of his personal guard, the handsome Seo Changbin.

The kingdom really was going to have a lot to gossip about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i know there's not a lot of action in this chapter but a lot of hints of what's to come
> 
> im actually really excited for this, so hopefully ill be back with the next chapter soon!!
> 
> please stay safe and have a blessed day <33 xx


	2. The Crown Prince's Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin jumped so hard he almost fell off his bench, whipping to the side to see Changbin smiling down at him.
> 
> “I’m very sorry, my prince,” Changbin bowed, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter <333
> 
> tw: some really minor violence in this chapter. it's very brief - just training and sparring between guards - and there is no harm done to any characters, but please always stay safe whilst reading xx

The next morning found Seungmin on his way to the guards’ training rooms.

He’d been woken up at his usual early wake-up time, gradually opening to his eyes to the customary sound of Felix humming to himself as he prepared Seungmin’s breakfast and tidied up his room.

Felix had been chattier than usual that morning, talking about Jisung’s visit and how that meant all the servants had extra work and Felix had to meet new people and Seungmin, even in his half-asleep state, had been awake enough to see the way Felix’s ears tinged pink every time he brought up Jisung’s servant, Jeongin.

Seungmin would have teased him for it if he wasn’t convinced that Felix would immediately bring up Changbin to retaliate.

Curse them both for being able to read each other so well. It meant neither of them could get a crush without the other immediately clocking on.

Seungmin supposed it wasn’t all bad, though, because Felix had merely just raised an eyebrow when Seungmin had ever-so-casually asked him where the guards were going to be that morning.

A head-shake and an eye-roll from Felix later and he was helping Seungmin get dressed and then leading him to the training rooms at the bottom of the castle. Apparently, Felix had heard through servant-gossip that Hyunjin and Changbin were planning to spar that morning, the two rival guards of the two rival princes engaging in a friendly competition that probably wouldn’t stay friendly for long.

But Seungmin couldn’t complain, not when he was so excited by the idea of getting to see Changbin fight.

Would he accidentally start a war between the kingdoms if people found out that he was rooting for the rival guard more than he was his own?

Seungmin just shrugged to himself, Hyunjin’s pride would get over it. It’s wasn’t like Hyunjin hadn’t joked about abandoning loyalty to his kingdom whenever he spotted an enemy that was undeniably hot. They’d all been there.

Soon enough, Felix was holding the door open for Seungmin and leading him into the training room, helping him into onto a bench before disappearing off to put Seungmin’s stuff down as Seungmin let his gaze travel around the room.

There were various training sessions going on between various different guards, but it didn’t take long for Seungmin to find what he was looking for.

Changbin and Hyunjin were in the dead-centre of the room, engaged in what looked like an already-heated match. They were both in baggy sleeveless shirts with loose trousers and bandages wrapped around their fingers. Hyunjin had his hair tied behind him in a half-ponytail.

They moved gracefully around one another, both clearly skilled and strong with hits being thrown and dodged and their legs constantly circling around each other. Changbin had a layer of sweat coating his forehead and his arms, Seungmin’s eyes almost bugging out his head as he watched him.

Hyunjin looked equally as attractive with some of his hair falling out and framing his face, his skinny chest rocking with fast breaths and a snarl curled effortlessly over his perfect lips.

But Changbin didn’t seem fazed. Instead, he actually laughed when Hyunjin charged at him again. It was an evil, almost careless laugh that Seungmin definitely found more attractive than he should have, especially when Changbin met Hyunjin in the middle and they both grunted as they attempted to wrestle one another to the floor.

Seungmin knew that, as a prince, he shouldn’t encourage violence, but he felt like he could watch them all day.

“Like what you see?” Seungmin almost jumped at the familiar voice suddenly ringing out from behind him, whipping round to see Felix stood a foot behind his bench in typical servant-stance, his feet together and his hands behind his back.

Although, the smug grin on his face was definitely not part of a servant’s etiquette. Not that Seungmin had ever cared about any of that.

“Oh, shut up,” Seungmin grumbled as he turned back to watch Changbin and Hyunjin, hearing Felix snort from behind him, “Changbin-hyung’s pretty good, isn’t he? I can’t remember the last time I saw someone give Hyunjin a run for his money.”

“Yeah, it must be those muscles that Changbin has that you haven’t been able to take your eyes off yet,” Felix retorted, ignoring Seungmin’s eye-roll, “But you’re definitely right, Changbin-hyung is really good. And hot.”

At that, Seungmin finally did turn himself back round again, pinning Felix with a glare that was probably more irritated than intimidating, “Back off.”

“Hey, calm down now,” Felix smiled sweetly, “You know I would never steal your man.”

“Especially when you have your eye on someone else,” Seungmin mumbled as he turned back, hearing Felix scoff in surprise, “Just wait until that other servant appears, then you’ll be sorry.”

Felix didn’t respond to that, but Seungmin could practically feel his eye-roll, so he left it at that. Letting himself once more get immersed in the sparring match between Changbin and Hyunjin.

It was only a few more minutes before both of them visibly started to tire out, the sweat becoming brighter on their skin and their bodies seeming weighted by their movements. Hyunjin, in particular, looked like he was struggling to get air into his lungs.

This was something Changbin seemed all-too-happy to take advantage of. So, when Hyunjin raised a fist that was too sloppy to cause any damage, Changbin didn’t hesitate to grab it and twist on it hard, using Hyunjin’s momentary surprise to sweep his legs out from under him and send him crashing to the floor.

Hyunjin landed with a loud _oof_ , a moment of silence stretching through the room before everyone erupted into applause. Changbin practically jumped, not having realised that everyone had started watching him and Hyunjin.

Seungmin joined in the clapping, unable to hold back a smile when Changbin grinned and bowed at everyone. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel someone threw to him and then turned down to Hyunjin, holding out a hand for him.

Hyunjin looked mortified at everyone seeing him lose, but managed a smile when he took Changbin’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Wow,” Seungmin whispered, just loud enough for Felix to hear, “Changbin-hyung is _incredible_.”

“Yeah,” Felix whispered back, almost sounding sympathetic, “Hyunjin is definitely going to be complaining about that later.”

A wince almost shuddered through Seungmin’s frame when he processed the words, realising that Felix was definitely right; Hyunjin was not going to be happy about losing. Seungmin was about to respond when another voice suddenly echoed through the room, calling out from behind the crowd that had gathered around Changbin and Hyunjin and managing to capture everyone’s attention.

“Well, well, well, it looks like my guard wins,” Prince Han Jisung said smugly from where his heeled boots were pressed into one of the training mats, Jeongin stood shyly behind him, “Perhaps, Prince Seungmin’s guard should learn to spar better.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, almost laughing at the teasing look on Jisung’s face. He’d gotten the impression that Jisung was a mischievous prince, but he didn’t realise that Jisung was quite so brave. Or stupid.

“Oh yeah?” Hyunjin emerged from the crowd, a challenging look on his face, “Has Prince Jisung considered that maybe he should rule better? Then maybe his kingdom wouldn’t have sent him away!”

Jisung released a gasp so over-dramatic and comical that Seungmin actively had to hold back a laugh, almost erupting into cackles when he heard Felix giggle behind him.

As funny as it was, Seungmin knew a prince like him should _not_ laugh at an argument between two important members of different kingdoms.

But he couldn’t hold back a grin when Jisung and Hyunjin launched into a bickering match so loud and petty that the entire room just rolled their eyes and went back to their business.

Seungmin could only roll his own eyes. He knew Hyunjin wasn’t actually angry; Hyunjin’s anger was a lot scarier than whatever he had just displayed to Jisung. But Seungmin also knew that Hyunjin didn’t care about royal titles and princes and so was quite happy to speak his mind, which meant he was arguing just as animatedly as Jisung was as the two continued to bicker back and forth.

Seungmin was so focused on them that he didn’t see someone else coming towards him.

“It seems my prince is getting on very well with your guard,” came the voice.

Seungmin jumped so hard he almost fell off his bench, whipping to the side to see Changbin smiling down at him.

“I’m very sorry, my prince,” Changbin bowed, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Seungmin quickly recovered, shaking his head as he put a hand to his chest.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, shuffling over on the bench he was sat on and gesturing at Changbin to sit next to him, “I was being too nosy about their argument anyway.”

“About that,” Changbin said as he sat down, Seungmin forcing himself not to look at the muscles that were now right next to him, “Please excuse Prince Jisung’s behaviour. He never means any harm, he’s just very mischievous, him being the youngest and all.”

“Hyunjin’s pretty similar,” Seungmin nodded along, “He’s never cared about titles, so he’s probably very happy to argue back to Jisung, but he’s a giant softie on the inside.”

“It seems like you know your guard well,” Changbin said, Seungmin almost blushing at the way he smiled gently, “That’s very kind of you, prince.”

“It’s not something that should be considered kind,” Seungmin shrugged, looking down to tap his fingers against the bench, “It should just be considered normal. I hope Prince Jisung treats you the same.”

“He does,” Changbin said, “But don’t get me wrong, he’s still an absolute nightmare. He sings too loud in the shower and steals all my food and tries to sneak away from me to walk around the kingdom on his own. He never succeeds, but the attempts are still annoying.”

Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh, recognising Changbin’s tone of voice as the same one Chan used whenever he caught Seungmin zoning out in important meetings.

“That’s so funny,” Seungmin said, looking over at Jisung and laughing at the way he seemed to have roped himself into a staring competition with Hyunjin, “He sounds like a little squirrel.”

Changbin cackled out loud at that and Seungmin was taken aback by the childlike, high-pitched laugh that left Changbin’s lips. His cheeks were puffed out with his smile, his eyes crinkled and his head throwing itself back.

He looked _beautiful_.

“Oh my god, I am definitely going to call him a squirrel,” Changbin said once he had calmed down, Seungmin having to force himself to stop staring, “He’s going to hate me.”

“Okay, but it’s not my fault if this starts another argument,” Seungmin was quick to say, his heart skipping a beat once more when Changbin laughed again, “And I’m not responsible for any of the wars this starts in the kingdoms.”

“Well, Jisung and I are from the same kingdom so it’d probably be a civil war,” Changbin grinned, “And his status is a little higher than mine so I think it might be a very short war.”

“I guess it would just be an execution then,” Seungmin shrugged, “Which I would also not be responsible for.”

“It appears you have a lot of responsibilities you’re avoiding, my prince,” Changbin said, raising his eyebrows mischievously, “My Prince Jisung is the same.”

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Seungmin laughed, “I hope you’re at least a little more responsible with your guard duties.”

“I try my best,” Changbin said, “Sometimes I feel like I’m saving Prince Jisung from himself more than I am from anyone else, but I love him for it.”

“It sounds like he’s very lucky to have you,” Seungmin said, his tone still light but carrying an undertone of seriousness that he pushed into the words. Changbin looked genuinely grateful to hear them, his face lighting in a way that only made him more attractive.

“And your kingdom is lucky to have you, my prince,” Changbin said, his tone equally as serious whilst light enough that Seungmin felt comfortable smiling back, his chest warming in a way that he hadn’t felt in a while.

Before Seungmin even realised it, he was staring into Changbin’s gaze, raking his eyes over his face and letting the world fade away around them

Changbin was staring right back, something in his eyes sparkling as he looked at Seungmin.

Seungmin allowed himself to admire every line on Changbin’s face, every small quirk of his lips, every inch of his unblemished skin.

Seungmin didn’t know what it was but he suddenly felt very, _very_ comfortable around Changbin and there was something about it that was making his heart go into a frenzy.

Seungmin’s heart officially couldn’t handle the way Changbin was looking at him, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to stop.

But it didn’t take long before the moment was interrupted, both Changbin and Seungmin jumping harshly at the offended yell and determined footsteps suddenly stomping their way towards them.

“Binnie-hyung!” Jisung was screeching, waving over his shoulder at Hyunjin who was hot on his heels, looking equally as petulant, “Please take me somewhere else in this castle! I want to get away from this gremlin!”

At that, Hyunjin let out such a disgusted scoff that Seungmin would have laughed if his chest wasn’t jumping at the way Changbin responded to the nickname ‘Binnie-hyung’. It was absolutely adorable and somehow suited the muscled guard.

“Stop calling people gremlins, my prince,” Changbin merely responded, giving Seungmin a subtle smile before he turned back up to Jisung who was now looking down at them with his arms folded, “But I’m happy to take you somewhere else.”

“Oh my god, please do,” Hyunjin groaned, sneering at the look Jisung gave him, “And don’t bring him anywhere near me ever again.”

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin said lowly, raising a firm eyebrow at Hyunjin, “Please play nice with Prince Jisung, he’s come a long way to be here and you must respect him.”

“I wish he would go a long way to leave,” Hyunjin muttered under his breath, still loud enough for them all to hear. Jisung just rolled his eyes, moving out the way so Changbin could stand up next to him.

“Whatever,” Jisung just muttered, looking around him, “Where the hell has Jeongin gone?”

Seungmin also looked around at the words, frowning when he realised Felix had also disappeared at some point. He raked his eyes around the room, having a suspicion at why both the servants would have suddenly disappeared, but not wanting to voice it yet.

It turns out Seungmin was exactly right.

“There they are!” Changbin exclaimed, all pairs of eyes following his finger as he pointed at one of the tiny corners in the room and, in particular, at Felix and Jeongin who were pressed against the walls, sat opposite each other with their legs tucked under them.

They both looked ridiculously tiny, both their hands out in front of them as they placed some sort of slapping game. There had matching smiles on their faces, both of them looking so young as laughs rocked through their chests and their eyes beamed adorably at one another.

Seungmin couldn’t help but smile. It had been a long time since he’d seen Felix so carefree.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Jisung and Hyunjin both happened to say at exactly the same time, both their heads whipping to glare at one another when they realised what had happened.

Seungmin shared a look with Changbin, wondering how long it would take the two of them to work out why they really hated each other. Or why they really didn’t hate each other at all.

“Well, I think it’s best we get going,” Changbin said before either Jisung or Hyunjin could try to start the fight again, grabbing Jisung by the arm to pull him away “Innie, we’re leaving!”

Seungmin was pretty sure he heard everyone coo at the way Felix and Jeongin both jumped and turned to look at them, matching innocence shining from their faces. They turned to give each other a smile, sharing a hug before they both scurried back over to the group.

Jeongin went straight over to Jisung and Changbin, bowing at Seungmin before they walked off as a trio.

A small bud of sadness started to bloom in Seungmin’s chest at having to say goodbye to Changbin, but then Changbin turned and called out over his shoulder

“I’ll see you later, prince Seungmin!” Changbin said, a wide smile on his face, “I’ll make sure of it.”

With that, Seungmin broke out into a grin, waving as Changbin turned back around and left the room with Jisung and Jeongin in tow. Seungmin watched them go, feeling Felix and Hyunjin’s eyes boring into the back of his head.

“Not a word,” Seungmin said as he turned back to face them, glaring at their teasing eyebrows and Hyunjin’s wink, “We’re leaving now.”

“Speak for yourself,” Hyunjin grinned, “I’m staying to train some more. I’m sure Felix can keep you entertained for the rest of the morning.”

“I’m sure I could manage that,” Felix grinned as equally mischievously as Hyunjin, making Seungmin sigh heavily as he realised he was about to undergo some serious teasing.

At least he had some teasing material he could use back.

“Alright, don’t overwork yourself,” Seungmin said, pinning Hyunjin with a look as Felix went off to grab his stuff, “Don’t listen to what Prince Jisung said. You’re great at sparring, Changbin-hyung is just really buff.”

“Oh, I can beat buff,” Hyunjin folded his arms, “And I didn’t care about whatever that other prince said. He’s barely even a prince compared to you.”

“Sure thing, lover boy,” Seungmin said with a smile, ignoring Hyunjin’s scoff, “I just better not see him walking around with a black eye anytime soon. Or a love-bite.”

“Okay, listen here you little-”

Seungmin burst out laughing before Hyunjin could even finish the insult, Felix appearing next to him and also laughing as Hyunjin just shook his head.

“I’ll see you later my royal highness and his little gremlin,” Hyunjin waved them off, “No giving love-bites to the boys you two are fawning over.”

With that, Seungmin linked his arm with Felix and turned them both away, pretending to ignore Hyunjin as they stalked towards the exit. Felix held the door open for Seungmin, hearing Hyunjin laugh behind them as they left.

Seungmin figured he had some meeting or something that Felix was taking him to. That was until Felix led them to a quieter area of the castle, nearer to Seungmin’s bedroom and where there were a lot less staff wondering around.

“Soooo,” Felix drawled obnoxiously, elbowing Seungmin in the side, “I saw that look on your face when you were chatting with Changbin-hyung!”

“Felix,” Seungmin said, despite knowing that Felix would ignore any warning that he could give him, “Shut up.”

“You can’t even deny it!” Felix practically screeched, “A prince falling in love with a guard, how _scandalous_!”

“It’s not that bad,” Seungmin groaned, “And I saw the way _you_ were looking at Jeongin. Why are you teasing me? You’re crushing on another servant!”

“Yeah, but servants get with each other all the time and no one cares,” Felix shrugged, “I’ve had my fair few moments with the delivery boy, Chenle, and even an almost-relationship with the stable boy, Eric. That stuff’s normal. But a guard and a prince, that’s different!”

Seungmin didn’t process the words for a moment, too busy hanging onto Felix’s ‘a guard and a prince’ comment before he realised what had really been said.

“Wait a minute,” Seungmin stuck out an arm, stopping them both in their path as he turned to face Felix, “You’ve had moments with other servants?” Felix nodded and Seungmin felt his chest tighten, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Seungmin tried not to let any upset leak into his voice, but he knew he’d failed when Felix’s face fell. It wasn’t that Seungmin didn’t want Felix to have relationships like some royals did with their servants. It was just that, as much as they were supposed to stand on different social levels, Seungmin had always considered Felix his best friend, and the fact that Felix had never told him was surprising to say the least.

“Oh, my favourite prince, I swear it’s not anything bad like you’re thinking,” Felix was quick to say, reaching out to grab Seungmin’s hands, “It’s just you’re always so busy with actual important jobs that help our kingdom, I didn’t think you’d want to hear about my mundane affairs.”

Seungmin felt his chest tighten again, but this time with realisation. He looked up at Felix, squeezing his hands.

“Felix, you realise that you are so much more to me than mundane?” Seungmin said, making sure to look Felix in the eye, “You’re my best friend. You’re one of the only people I don’t have to be a prince around, you can always talk about anything with me. And your jobs are just as important as mine, please don’t undermine your hard work like that.”

Felix stared back at Seungmin for a few seconds, his gaze hesitant before he gave in and nodded. He let Seungmin squeeze his hands for a few more moments before he spoke.

“I understand, prince,” Felix smiled gently, “I’m sorry for never telling you about my relationships.”

“You’re forgiven,” Seungmin smiled back, dropping Felix’s hands to instead link their arms as he led them down the corridor again, “But to pay me back, you have to tell me everything about Jeongin!”

“Um, I don’t think that’s necessary,” Felix tried to say, but Seungmin wagged a finger at him, “Okay, whatever, he’s obviously really cute, really funny, he’s a bit younger than us but still really clever and witty. And he’s obviously also a servant, which means that, like my other relationships, no one will care if I get with him and the kingdom will be none the wiser.”

“Oh my god, that’s so great for you!” Seungmin said, shaking at Felix’s arm when he let out a shy giggle, “But would the kingdom care anyway? If Jeongin wasn’t a servant?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course, they would!” Felix exclaimed like it was obvious, giving Seungmin a quick stare, “I’m a servant, if I got with anyone even remotely higher status than me then people would not be happy about it. Imagine if I crushed on Prince Jisung, the scandal would take over the whole kingdom!”

Seungmin frowned, wanting to dispel Felix’s words but suddenly realising how right they were. He’d never heard of any of his servants marrying anyone that would be considered ‘above’ them. Even Chan, who was very vocal about not caring about that stuff, had married Minho – a very famous noble.

If Chan had married someone of lower status, would the kingdom have cared?

And now that all eyes were on Seungmin, would it be okay for him to marry someone of lower status?

That’s when Seungmin felt his thoughts straying back to Changbin, his frown sharpening when he realised that there was no way someone like Seungmin would ever be allowed to fall for a guard. If a prince and a servant was bad, then a prince and a guard couldn’t have been much better.

That was when Seungmin finally felt his chest un-tighten and break.

He wasn’t going to be allowed with Changbin. He wasn’t going to be ever given the opportunity to love him.

It was just a crush, but Seungmin knew it had potential to be so much more. Potential that Seungmin might never be allowed because the kingdom wanted him to fall for Prince Jisung.

Seungmin tightened his grip on Felix’s arm, not saying anything as they continued their journey down the corridor.

Seungmin stayed silent all the way to his room.

He’d suddenly gone from trying to purposefully run into Changbin to being terrified to even see him.

If there was no chance they could be together, then what was the point in even trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> we finally have some contact between our main ship (seungmin being whipped for changbin's muscles? yes please) and some good old hyunsung drama that i couldn't resist. i hope you're enjoying so far and that you continue to enjoy for the rest of the story <33
> 
> please stay safe, healthy and well. remember to drink water!!!xxx


	3. The Crown Prince's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re welcome, my prince,” Changbin said, taking a playful step forward and reaching out for Seungmin’s hand, “Does that mean you’re going to stop running away from me now?”

Unfortunately, it soon became clear that it was going to be difficult to actually avoid Changbin.

Prince Seungmin and Prince Jisung had been assigned all their royal duties side-by-side and were expected to perform them the same way. Chan wanted the kingdom to know that theirs and Jisung’s kingdom got on very well and that meant Seungmin and Jisung, married or not, needed to look like they had a good relationship.

That part was the easy part.

Jisung was kind and funny and remarkably easy to get along with. He also had a surprising work ethic and was always very enthusiastic when him and Seungmin had to go on tours of the kingdom and meet all the locals and visit the businesses and all the other princely things they were expected to get up to.

However, the problem was that wherever Jisung went, Changbin also went, and Seungmin found it absolutely impossible to keep away from him.

Seungmin just wanted to scream _all social status be damned!_ and throw himself into Changbin’s arms. But he knew that may not be liked by the kingdom, no matter how noble Seungmin’s intentions were.

So, instead, Seungmin had to suffer through Changbin’s perfect smiles and Changbin’s gorgeous voice and all the other things that Changbin did that shouldn’t have been hot but they were.

Every time Seungmin stared at Changbin too long, Felix would flick him in the back of the head. Seungmin was ashamed to admit that he was actually starting to get headaches.

And Changbin seemed to realise that he was being a tease. He would offer to carry Seungmin’s stuff for him and fix his hair when it was messy and hold his hand when going up steep steps. Felix was starting to joke that Changbin had stolen his job. Seungmin had blushed way too hard at that one.

Hyunjin and Jisung were also definitely not helping.

The two of them had gone from arguing to something else entirely.

Seungmin couldn’t quite tell what it was. There was still a lot of tension between them, but it was a different kind of tension, the kind of tension that occurred when it looked like the one of them was about to grab the other’s face and tell them to shut up before crashing their lips together.

Seungmin was glad _that_ hadn’t happened in public yet.

But it did mean Seungmin had to watch all the making out Hyunjin and Jisung did with their eyes and he almost collapsed and the thought that he had been doing the same with Changbin.

That wasn’t even _mentioning_ the absolute bundles of adorableness Felix and Jeongin had turned into.

Seungmin wanted to slap them, but he also wanted to wed them and hug them and tell them to run away into the sunset together. He was pretty sure that Felix and Jeongin had started having that effect on everyone.

But, of course, the one who was still having the strongest effect on Seungmin was Changbin.

“My Prince.”

Seungmin startled at the voice from behind him, turning to see Changbin leant up against a nearby wall and staring at him inquisitively.

The two of them were alone, waiting around the back of the town hall. Seungmin had already been inside and made his speech, but now they were waiting for Jisung to do the same. Seungmin didn’t know why Changbin was outside guarding him instead of Hyunjin, but Seungmin wasn’t complaining.

A few days ago, Seungmin and Jisung had accidentally ended up swapping guards and got halfway through the day they realised. Seungmin had just ended up having so much fun with Changbin and not being judged because Changbin was technically supposed to always be with Seungmin, because he was his guard.

But then Seungmin had been terrified to realise that _Hyunjin_ was his guard and Changbin was supposed to be with Jisung. They’d originally worried about the rumours the kingdom might spread, but it all seemed okay when everyone started joking that Seungmin and Jisung were secretly in a relationship and sending each other’s guards to keep an eye on each other.

Seungmin didn’t know if that rumour set him further back or not with Changbin, but he was glad no one was onto them yet.

“My Prince? Hello?”

Seungmin startled again at Changbin’s voice, cursing himself for getting distracted again and not responding. He looked up at where Changbin was now regarding him, standing a few feet away with his head tilted at Seungmin.

“Sorry,” Seungmin swallowed, trying not to let Changbin’s gaze get to him, “What were you saying, hyung?”

Changbin didn’t answer for a few seconds, narrowing his eyes at Seungmin before he made a point of taking a step towards him.

“Is everything okay, my prince?” Changbin said, “You seem… distracted.”

Seungmin looked away, cursing himself for making Changbin suspicious. It was nice that Changbin was looking out for him, it created a pool of warmth in Seungmin’s chest that made his heart beat like crazy. But the more Changbin looked out for Seungmin, the more Seungmin wanted to love him.

And the more Seungmin wanted to love Changbin, the more he was reminded that they might be living in a world where it wasn’t possible.

“I’m fine,” Seungmin forced himself to say, looking back to Changbin with a tight smile, “Just thinking, sorry.”

Changbin paused for a second, his teeth working at his bottom lip before he spoke.

“What were you thinking about, my prince?” he said carefully, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Nothing important,” Seungmin was quick to say, not wanting to have to explain himself to Changbin, to risk hurting him or complicating things between them, “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping,” Changbin said, his tone serious in a way that made Seungmin look at him, “But I don’t quite believe you. You don’t seem fine.”

Seungmin felt his heart drop, guilt pooling in his gut when he realised he may have already made things complicated. It was either his inability to hide his emotions or Changbin’s incredible ability to read him that had given him away, but Changbin knew that Seungmin was distracted by something now, and Seungmin doubted he’d back off until he found out what.

Changbin was a guard after all. He was protective and caring and absolutely incessant when he needed to be. He was so stubborn, almost unbearably stubborn.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Seungmin managed to say, having to fight to keep his voice steady under Changbin’s scrutinising gaze, “I’m not that fine, but I can be.”

Changbin looked even less satisfied by that answer, his eyebrows furrowing in a way that suggested the answer bothered him.

“You can talk to me, you know?” he said, “I’ve noticed you’ve been a little skittish around me before, I just want you to know that you don’t have to be.”

Seungmin nodded, having to swallow back the lump in his throat begging him to say that it wasn’t Changbin that was making Seungmin skittish, but rather the society that surrounded them. But Seungmin couldn’t say that without giving himself away, so he steered the conversation in a different direction.

“Thank you, hyung,” Seungmin said as sincerely as he could, “I really do appreciate that.”

A small smile played over Changbin’s lips, his face lighting up in a way that made Seungmin’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re welcome, my prince,” he said, taking a playful step forward and reaching out for Seungmin’s hand, “Does that mean you’re going to stop running away from me now?”

Changbin said the words with a mischievous tone, his smile stretching into something that looked more like a grin. A loud whine left Seungmin’s mouth, his free hand reaching out to whack Changbin in the shoulder.

“Don’t call me out like that!” Seungmin grumbled as Changbin just laughed, “You’re the guard! You’re supposed to be the one that’s chasing me anyway!”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Changbin laughed, “I think I’m supposed to be chasing the people that come after you, not chasing you because you can’t behave.”

“Eh, close enough,” Seungmin shrugged, “And I do behave! You seem to have chosen me over Jisung, that’s got to count for something.”

“I think that’s like choosing a slightly less-hyperactive, much cuter puppy over a screechy little squirrel on steroids,” Changbin said, a proud grin stretching on his lips when Seungmin just scoffed at him. Seungmin was about to respond when he realised exactly what it was that Changbin had said, a few particular words ringing through his mind.

“You think I’m cute, hyung?” Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from blurting, almost blushing when Changbin just blinked at him in surprise.

“Of course, I do,” Changbin said once he’d recovered, speaking like it was obvious, “Who wouldn’t?”

Seungmin really did blush that time, dropping his gaze as he felt his cheeks blaze a bright pink. He could practically feel Changbin smirking from in front of him.

It was only another moment before Changbin’s boots appeared in Seungmin’s line of sight, Changbin stepping forward so he could latch a hand under Seungmin’s chin and pull his gaze back up.

Seungmin felt his heart stutter at the feeling of Changbin’s rough hands on his face.

“Has the prince gotten shy?” Changbin said teasingly, his voice drawling and adorable and all the things that made Seungmin feel like melting into a gumdrop into the palm of Changbin’s hand.

“Stop,” Seungmin whined, trying to bat away Changbin’s hand. But Changbin didn’t move, instead he just giggled and stepped even closer, bringing up his other hand to cup the other side of Seungmin’s face.

“You’re so adorable,” Changbin said, his voice more sincere than it was teasing this time, the air starting to thin around them.

“You’re the adorable one,” Seungmin said quietly, both of them knowing full-well that Changbin was probably more hot than he was adorable. But Changbin still looked happy at the compliment, his face breaking out into an endeared smile.

“I’m going to have to disagree with you there, my prince,” a wider grin played against Changbin’s lips, “And I can prove it.”

Seungmin furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to ask what Changbin meant when he suddenly yelped at the feeling of hands on his waist. Changbin gripped him hard, keeping Seungmin’s back cushioned as he pushed him further and further backwards until Seungmin hit the building wall behind him.

He gasped at the feeling of cold running up his back, so different to Changbin’s warm hands smoothing over his sides.

“Was that too adorable for you?” Changbin smirked, his face anything but adorable.

Seungmin felt his breath leave his lungs, every inch of his skin tingling with the feeling of Changbin’s fingers like electricity against him. The look on Changbin’s face was captivating, the curve of his lips mesmerising, the way he made Seungmin’s head spin was absolutely intoxicating.

“Hyung,” was all Seungmin could gasp out, his hand flying up to latch onto Changbin’s bicep, squeezing with all his might.

“Are you okay, my prince?” Changbin’s voice was a whisper, his face leaning on so Seungmin could feel his breath hitting against his mouth.

“I’m more than okay,” Seungmin didn’t hesitate, feeling his body positively trill with anticipation at how close Changbin was getting.

Seungmin didn’t know exactly what it was he wanted. But he did know he wanted Changbin.

_He wanted Changbin so much._

But it was then that Seungmin was reminded that it wasn’t ever about what he wanted. It was about what the kingdom wanted.

A loud cheer erupted from the building behind them, accompanied by Jisung’s voice booming over everyone. It was so loud that Seungmin jumped so hard he practically pushed Changbin off him.

Seungmin didn’t know what it was that Jisung was saying that was getting the kingdom so excited, but Seungmin knew it would never have anything to do with how both Seungmin and Jisung had fallen for each other’s guards.

The kingdom would never want that. The kingdom would never allow that.

Seungmin felt shame flush through him, his chest tightening painfully with the realisation that what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn’t be pinned against the wall of the town hall by a guard, begging for more.

He was a prince. Changbin was a guard. They were supposed to stay in their roles.

And their roles didn’t go together.

“Seungmin?” Changbin’s voice reached Seungmin’s ears, his heart squeezing at how confused Changbin sounded, “Seungmin, are you okay?”

It was one of the first times Changbin had called him ‘Seungmin’, the first time he’d left off any kind of ‘prince’ or royal title. Seungmin winced at how wonderful it sounded, how happy it would make him for Changbin to just address him and nothing about his prince-hood.

But it didn’t work that way.

“I’m sorry,” was all Seungmin could say, his voice so wobbly that it surprised Changbin enough for Seungmin to be able to push him back.

Changbin stumbled back a couple of steps, his gaze dropping to his feet before whipping back up to Seungmin, looking confused and so unbearably hurt.

An arrow pierced itself into Seungmin’s chest, never had he seen such a vulnerable look on Changbin’s strong face.

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin said again, taking a step back, “It has to be this way.”

The words were all Seungmin could manage before he felt his eyes prick with tears, every instinct screaming at him to stop, to turn back to Changbin and throw himself in his arms and never let go.

But Seungmin was too good of a prince for that. So, instead, he gave Changbin one last crestfallen look before he turned and ran.

He ran from behind the building, stumbling until he reached the entrance and scrambling to find the door so he could wrench it open and run inside.

Seungmin had to find Hyunjin.

Seungmin had to find his real guard, the one he hadn’t fallen in love with.

The one he hadn’t left devastated and alone behind a building of people that would never support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youuuuu for reading!!
> 
> i know this was a sad chapter, but things will look up soon i promise. we'll be hearing more from chan and minho next chapter and im very excited 
> 
> have a beautiful day and stay safe <3 xx


	4. The Crown Prince's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Awww, my little brother’s in loooooove,” Chan drawled out, pulling Seungmin against him and starting to shake him back and forth, “I never thought this day would come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya!! sorry this chapter took a little longer (uni is chaos) i hope everyone had a good halloween!!

The balcony rail was cold as Seungmin curled his fingers around it.

The night sky was staring down at him, stars twinkling with such beauty that it took his breath away. The Moon beaming in a way that Seungmin felt he didn’t deserve.

Seungmin shouldn’t know what beauty was, not after he’d shattered the beauty sat so perfectly between him and Changbin.

It had been a long day. A long day of Seungmin shutting himself in his room and refusing to come out. The only person Seungmin had allowed to see him was Felix and even then he hadn’t spoken, just pulled Felix into bed with him and napped on his chest most of the day.

Seungmin could tell Felix was worried, especially since Seungmin was refusing to tell him what had actually happened with Changbin, but Seungmin wanted some time to think before he spoke about anything. He wanted to give his chance a heart to mend before he went about breaking it again.

At least that’s why Seungmin told himself he’d abandoned Changbin behind a building and not talked to him since.

But Felix was still Seungmin’s servant and best friend, and so he did still have some power over him. Power that he wasn’t afraid to take advantage of.

Felix had insisted that if Seungmin wasn’t going to leave his room, he could at least get some fresh air on the balcony before he went to bed. Seungmin had been too tired to refuse, also knowing it would give Felix time to clean his room and get everything in order like he’d usually do when Seungmin was out.

Seungmin may have been making his own life difficult, but he wasn’t about to try and inflict the same on anyone else.

It was only when Seungmin heard the door opening behind him that he realised Felix may have also sent him out on the balcony to corner him, to send him somewhere he really couldn’t escape from.

The balcony door creaked open and Seungmin felt his heart sink.

“Felix,” Seungmin huffed out, not even bothering to turn around at the sound of feet stepping softly onto the balcony, the door closing behind them, “I’ve already told you I’m fine. You don’t need to come out here.”

“Don’t tell me you boss your servant around like that all the time,” a voice that was decidedly _not_ Felix answered, making Seungmin let go of the balcony railing to whip round.

His heart jumped at the sight of his older brother grinning sheepishly at him.

“Hey kiddo,” Chan said, taking a hand out his pocket to give Seungmin a little wave, “Missed me?”

“Hyung,” Seungmin said the word in surprise, trying to process the sight in front of him before shaking his head, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Seungmin hadn’t seen Chan since the day Jisung had arrived in the throne room. They’d both been too busy with the duties they’d been assigned since the royal visit. Whilst Seungmin was out interacting with Jisung and the kingdom, Chan had been stuck in the castle taking care of the administrative side of things. Because, whilst Jisung’s visit was very public to keep the peace, all the ambassadors he’d brought with him were also equally important and Chan had been busy with his meetings with them.

“I need a reason to visit my little brother?” Chan pretended to be offended, a pout on his lips that Seungmin had to admit was a little adorable.

“Of course not,” Seungmin allowed himself a small smile, “I missed you, hyung.”

And it was true, Seungmin had really missed his brother. A part of him suspected Chan’s appearance on his balcony probably had a lot to do with Felix’s concern for him and not for the sake of a random visit, but that didn’t mean Seungmin wasn’t grateful. He loved Chan a lot and it was nice to see him. Especially when he was feeling upset.

“I missed you too, kiddo,” Chan’s famous dimples appeared on his cheeks as he walked over, throwing an arm over Seungmin’s shoulder and swivelling them both so they could look over the balcony together, “Any reason you’re out here so late? On the balcony staring at nothing?”

Seungmin snorted, allowing Chan’s warmth to envelope him as he answered, “Felix kicked me out my room.”

Chan laughed, squeezing Seungmin’s shoulder in what Seungmin guessed was half-chiding, half-affection, “I’m pretty sure he had good reason,” Chan shook his head, “And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have gone so easily if there wasn’t something wrong. So tell me, kiddo, what’s on your mind?”

Chan’s voice became quiet towards the end, fading into a warm honeylike tone that Seungmin always found himself melting at. Chan had a way like that, he had a special big-brother talent that made Seungmin feel like the luckiest, happiest, most special little brother in the world.

And it wasn’t just Seungmin who Chan had that effect on. Seungmin knew everyone loved Chan, would positively fall into a puddle at his feet if he wasn’t the one holding them up.

It made Seungmin want to talk about Changbin, to fall into Chan’s arms and talk about the boy he liked and have Chan whisper comforting words into his hair. Seungmin knew that Chan would understand no matter what, but Seungmin also knew that Chan had a duty to his kingdom, and whether he would be able to give Seungmin exactly what he wanted was another matter.

But Chan was still Seungmin’s brother, and Seungmin was still going to tell him everything.

“Hyung,” Seungmin said quietly, turning to lean his head against Chan’s shoulder, “Would you be mad at me if I did something that the kingdom didn’t like?”

Chan tensed at the question, Seungmin practically able to feel the way the air changed. The restrictions that came with being royal was a topic that they never really discussed unless it was really important, so Seungmin figured that Chan must have been really caught off guard.

“Minnie,” Chan said softly, his eyes turning to bore into where Seungmin’s head was rested against his neck, “I think all the kingdom truly cares about is your happiness.”

Chan’s voice was tender, but the words were spoken in a way that suggested he really meant them.

Seungmin felt his chest open in vulnerability, his mind practically begging him to believe Chan’s words. Would the kingdom just want him to be happy? Would they mind if Seungmin fell for a guard and not another prince he was being set up with?

There was a part of Seungmin that was screaming at him not to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help but almost tumble into the words Chan was saying.

He wanted to at least _believe_ that he had a chance with Changbin.

“Are you sure?” Seungmin couldn’t help but say, burying himself further into Chan, “But what if I disappoint them?”

“You couldn’t ever disappoint anyone,” Chan said without a single moment of hesitation, his fingers coming up to gently pull Seungmin’s gaze towards him, “Min, what is this all about?”

Seungmin shrunk under the gaze boring into him, taking a second to swallow heavily before he could work up the words.

“You know how you invited Prince Jisung here?” Seungmin said, waiting for Chan to nod before he carried on, “And everyone was saying that since I’m expected to get married soon, Jisung would be the perfect person?”

Seungmin watched as Chan’s face fell with realisation, his concerned features changing to something that almost looked disappointed. But not disappointed in Seungmin like he’d had feared. Chan looked… disappointed in himself.

“Oh, Seungmin,” Chan didn’t hesitate to turn and pull Seungmin into a tight hug, running a hand up and down his back, “That was only teasing. Neither me nor the kingdom ever expected you to marry him if you didn’t want to.”

A deep breath of relief stuttered its way through Seungmin’s chest, his whole body relaxing at the words he had unconsciously been begging to hear for days. He collapsed fully into Chan’s chest, letting the warm arms circle him and hold him close.

“You really mean it, hyung?” Seungmin said, voice muffled by Chan’s shirt, “I can marry who I want, regardless of status and any of that other stuff?”

“You could get married to a hundred different guys on a hundred different days for all I care,” Chan said, planting a quick kiss in Seungmin’s hair, “All that matters to me, and to the kingdom, is that you’re happy.”

Seungmin couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away, looking up to see Chan’s face glowing in the moonlight, a warm smile playing over his own features.

“You’re a good prince, Min,” Chan carried on, “You’ve given everything you have to the kingdom, you’ve dedicated yourself to making life better for them. The people all know that. They all want you to be happy, regardless of who that’s with.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Seungmin said, knowing Chan would be able to tell how much he meant the words with the way he said them, “I-I really needed to hear that.”

“And why would that be?” Chan said, his voice rising in what sounded like a tone of playfulness, his grin curling until it reached teasing, “Have you got your eye on someone else? Someone who may have arrived with Prince Jisung and stolen your heart?”

Seungmin felt his cheeks flush, his gaze dropping when Chan burst out laughing.

“…maybe.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Chan screeched, whacking Seungmin in the shoulder, “It’s that hot guard, isn’t it? I always knew you had a thing for muscles!”

“It’s not just the muscles!” Seungmin pouted like a child, rubbing the shoulder Chan had hit, “He’s really sweet as well.”

“Awww, my little brother’s in _loooooove_ ,” Chan drawled out, pulling Seungmin against him and starting to shake him back and forth, “I never thought this day would come!”

Seungmin whined as Chan threw him around, but he didn’t complain. Chan sounded so much less like a king when he teased Seungmin, so much more like the goofy and reliable brother Seungmin had always known him as. It made Seungmin feel comforted, made him feel even more reassured that being with Changbin wouldn’t ruin anything for the kingdom, and would only make life better for Seungmin and his family.

“You’re so stupid, hyung,” Seungmin couldn’t help but say, but both he and Chan knew he didn’t really mean it. What Seungmin really meant to say was _thank you and I love you_ but the words _you’re really dumb_ got the message across just as well.

“Keep saying that and I won’t give you flirting tips,” Chan pointed a finger in Seungmin’s face, “How do you expect to get your new man without my help?”

“No offence, hyung,” Seungmin’s lips stretched coyly, “But I think I was doing just fine on my own.”

With that, Seungmin turned sharply, striding back towards the door to his bedroom. Chan scoffed from behind him, shoving Seungmin in the shoulders before barging past him with a huff.

Seungmin hissed, pouncing forwards to push Chan through the door and send them both sprawling through the doorway together. Chan barely managed to grab onto Seungmin’s shoulders to keep them both upright before both their heads whipped upright at the sound of a throat being cleared rather pointedly from in front of them.

They both winced, ready to defend themselves in front of whatever old noble they’d accidentally started play-fighting in front of. But Seungmin just found himself grinning at Felix’s eyes boring into both of them.

Felix was stood behind Seungmin’s huge armchair, running his tiny fingers through the soft tangled hair of Minho who appeared to have buried himself halfway into the chair.

“Wow, Felix,” Chan let go of Seungmin to raise an eyebrow at the sight, “Even I can’t get Minho that relaxed. And he’s supposed to be my husband.”

Felix just giggled, looking proud of himself as he glanced back down at Minho, continuing his gentle massages through his hair.

“Sorry babe,” Minho purred like a cat, throwing Chan a wink before relaxing again, “You’re just not Felix.”

Chan pretended to be jealous, smacking a hand to his chest dramatically and turning to bury his head in Seungmin’s shoulder with a pathetically loud sob. Seungmin just rolled his eyes. He would have been legitimately worried about Chan being jealous if he didn’t know any better.

Seungmin was convinced that, in the time that Felix had been Seungmin’s servant, both Chan and Minho had developed as big of a soft spot for him as they had for Seungmin. Seungmin didn’t know how Felix did it, but it wasn’t like he could be mad. In fact, it came in particularly handy because Felix was an excellent distraction whenever Seungmin wanted to do anything un-prince-like.

“I don’t even know how we got here,” Minho eventually said, bringing all attention back to him and Felix, “One minute I was telling Felix he should ask out that cute servant he keeps staring at and then all of a sudden I’m in this chair and he’s giving me a massage.”

Both Seungmin and Chan snorted at that, watching as Felix buried his hands deeper in Minho’s hair.

“It’s the tiny hands,” Seungmin grinned, “They’re Felix’s hidden power.”

“Well, maybe we should give them a rest and leave Min and Lix alone for the night,” Chan said, his voice bordering on parental as Minho opened his eyes to pout at him, “Come on, babe, let’s go to bed.”

“But I’m comfy,” Minho whined, only strengthening his pout when Felix stepped back at Seungmin’s nod, leaving Minho to curl up and whine alone, “Don’t make me move.”

“Sorry, babe,” Chan said, his smile gentle despite the firm steps he used to stalk towards Minho with. Seungmin briefly registered Felix joining him at his side as Chan latched his arms under Minho’s and tugged him messily out the chair.

“My husband is so mean,” Minho grumbled like a disgruntled cat, letting Chan drag him out the room, “Goodnight, my babies!”

“Goodnight, hyung!” both Seungmin and Felix called after him, giggling together as Chan accidentally flung him against the doorway before slithering him through the door and out of sight. They listened to Minho complain all the way down to the corridor.

It was only when Chan and Minho were completely out of earshot that Felix turned to face Seungmin, his face drawn up hopefully but with small tendrils of concern still flashing behind his eyes.

“Are you feeling better now, my prince?” Felix said, his voice deliberately tender in a way that made Seungmin’s chest warm, “I know you’ve been… upset today.”

Seungmin merely smiled at Felix’s hesitance, watching as Felix’s face broke out into surprise at Seungmin’s expression before Seungmin just threw himself at him.

Felix grunted, Seungmin’s weight smacking him the chest, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he hugged Seungmin back, small hands beginning to rub softly against his shoulders.

“Hey, Felix,” Seungmin said into Felix’s neck, waiting for Felix to hum in acknowledgement, “Let’s both be brave, yeah?”

Felix tensed in Seungmin’s arms, not having to hear the words directly to know Seungmin was talking about their respective liking for Changbin and Jeongin. For a second, Seungmin worried that Felix was going to pull away, that Felix didn’t want to take that kind of risk.

But then Felix’s hands tightened around Seungmin’s back, his own head turning to bury itself in Seungmin’s hair.

“Yeah,” Felix said, his voice muffled but still sounding unbelievably certain, “Let’s be brave together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> i actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. the way seungmin describes chan in this is very strongly inspired by how chan makes stays feel during chan's room so it felt really nice to write that. we're also on the upward stretch now, so we'll be getting some action soon
> 
> on another note, i hope everyone is staying safe. i know a lot of the world is struggling rn and it can be hard to deal with, my country is back in lockdown and its even more stressful this time bc im separated from my family. i hope anyone having a hard time knows that you're not alone and that there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. my words probably don't mean much, but please always remember that im here and ill always write my stories in hopes that they might cheer someone up <3
> 
> please have a wonderful day!!


	5. The Crown Prince's Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only when the kingdom’s cheers started fading that Seungmin realised he may have gone a little overboard with his dramatics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna lie, this is either the best or worst idea ive ever had lol

The throne room looked a lot smaller when it was filled with people.

It was still a humungous room, with even more decoration spanning gloriously all over the walls, but Seungmin didn’t feel quite as distracted by its beauty when it was filled with what had to be the most spectacular party he had ever seen.

Almost the entire kingdom was packed into the room, all wearing their best silk with glitter painted under their eyes and gorgeous smiles spread over their faces.

Seungmin could recognise almost every person from where he was sat on his throne, contently watching the kingdom he loved having fun. Every now and again someone would pluck up the courage to come and speak to him and he’d always respond with his most charming smile, appeasing them with friendly conversation and his princely wit.

Chan and Minho were on their own thrones, looking absolutely stunning in their matching robes and matching crowns. Their eyes raked over the crowds like Seungmin’s, but Seungmin suspected that they didn’t keep coming back to one face that Seungmin was having trouble not getting distracted by.

It was Changbin.

The guard was sat at the middle table. The largest table in the room, placed directly in the centre with a long, decorated aisle leading up to it from the thrones.

It was the table reserved for Han Jisung and his chosen guests. It was their last night in Chan’s kingdom, the one last night they’d spend before going home to their own castle.

The thought was bittersweet. Seungmin was going to be glad to have less duties again and the constant nagging about marrying Jisung would finally stop, but Seungmin also didn’t know what it meant for him and Changbin.

He didn’t know what their future was going to hold.

Seungmin supposed there wasn’t going to be much for them considering they’d barely even gotten a present, let alone a future, but he still wanted more for them. He still wanted to at least _believe_ that him and Changbin had a chance.

However, Seungmin was soon broken from his thoughts by an annoyingly familiar noise from behind him.

“ _Psst!_ ”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, huffing for a second before he turned grumpily in his throne, looking behind him at the typical sight of both Felix and Hyunjin grinning evilly at him.

“What?” Seungmin hissed at them, narrowing his eyes at the way they both giggled.

“You’re staring, my prince,” Hyunjin said, a coy edge to his voice that Seungmin wanted to smack him for, “If you don’t want the kingdom to know about your crush, maybe you shouldn’t be making it so obvious.”

“As if the kingdom hasn’t noticed the way you and Jisung have basically been making out with your eyes all night,” Seungmin said pointedly, “And who said I didn’t want the kingdom to know?”

“Now _there’s_ the bravery you keep saying you have,” it was Felix who spoke this time, his eyes sparkling with mischief, “Why don’t you go and actually put it into action?”

There was a teasing edge to Felix’s voice, but it was overshadowed by the huge chunk of honesty that was pushed into his words.

Seungmin knew Felix was right. He really did need to be brave and actually make a move on Changbin. Felix had already accomplished it; Seungmin didn’t know exactly what had happened but he did know that the previous night Felix had disappeared off to ‘talk to Jeongin’ and had come back with swollen lips and a dazzled look in his eyes.

It was time for Seungmin to do the same.

But there was also a part of him that enjoyed just watching Changbin from the side, always wanting to have him but never being sure when was the right moment. Changbin was obviously nice to stare at, especially since he’d been relieved from his duties for the night and so was sat at Jisung’s table with glitter painted over his eyelids and a fancy gold shirt that stretched over his shoulders in just the right way.

However, Seungmin knew it wouldn’t always be enough. It wouldn’t be enough without some bravery. So Seungmin needed to be brave.

“I’m going to do it,” Seungmin suddenly said, a newfound determination on his face as he looked back up at Felix, “I just… need to figure out when. I can’t exactly start making out with him here in front of everyone.”

“Why not?” Hyunjin said, shrugging when both Seungmin and Felix snapped their eyes to him, “What? It’s what Jisung and I were planning on.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t all be gross like you,” Seungmin said, deciding to completely ignore _that_ plan, “Whatever, I’ll figure it out.”

“Well, good luck, prince,” Felix smiled, “And maybe stop being so obvious with your staring.”

“Like you’re any better,” was all Seungmin said before he turned back around, leaning against his throne to the sound of Felix and Hyunjin scoffing behind him. He smiled at the sound, deciding he was going to prove both of them wrong.

Seungmin was going to be brave.

He just needed to get through the party first.

The night was slowly starting to draw to a close, but Seungmin suspected that they still had a few things to do before the party could really be wrapped up. Chan hadn’t given his speech yet and if there was anything that Seungmin did know about the kingdom, it was that they would never go anywhere without hearing their favourite king speak.

Seungmin was also looking forward to Chan’s speech, he just never realised exactly what it was going to make him do.

The kingdom was slowly starting to quieten down, everyone gradually returning to their seats and their loud conversations fading out into anticipated whispers. All Chan needed to do was stand up from his throne and take a few steps onto centre-stage for the entire room to fall silent before him.

Seungmin could only watch in awe. His big brother truly was magnificent.

Minho seemed to think the same if the way he was staring at Chan like he’d hung the Moon was anything to go by.

“First of all, I’d like to thank everyone for coming tonight,” Chan began, his voice loud enough to be heard but still somehow gentle and warm, his dimples were prominent on his cheeks, almost sparkling as brightly as the majestic crown towering on his head, “It’s always a pleasure to welcome our wonderful people into the castle.”

With that, cheers erupted all around the room, Seungmin smiling as he watched his people excited and genuinely happy to be at the party. It made Seungmin feel lucky to remember that he was in an accepting kingdom, that all they wanted was his happiness, even if it wasn’t with Jisung.

That didn’t mean to say that at least half of them weren’t still fixated on the supposed marriage between Seungmin and Jisung. No matter how much royal authority Seungmin had, he would never be able to stop the rumour mill.

“And I think we all need to remember, that there is a very special reason for this party,” Chan had been carrying on with his speech, Seungmin zoning back in at an extra loud cheer, “Tonight, we are celebrating the final night of Prince Han Jisung’s visit to our kingdom. We have immensely enjoyed having him here and will miss him when he goes.”

Even Seungmin joined in on the clapping at that, looking over to Jisung’s table with a smile as Jisung made a point of over-exaggeratingly waving at everyone.

Seungmin was smiling at the sight, enjoying himself until someone from the crowd decided to interject.

_“Prince Seungmin should go back with Prince Jisung!”_

Seungmin felt his smile drop, his chest immediately tightening as the rest of the kingdom started to cheer and laugh along. He tried not to let himself get affected by it, knowing that no one in the kingdom would ever mean any harm. But it was hard when Seungmin looked at Changbin, noticing how he’d shrunk at the words, looking defeated at the idea that Seungmin could possibly end up with someone that wasn’t him, that Seungmin might want someone who wasn’t him.

Seungmin swallowed heavily. He just had to get through the night without doing anything stupid, then he could talk to Changbin.

“Alright, pipe down you raggity lot,” Chan was saying, trying to dispel the sudden implications with a teasing tone.

Seungmin appreciated the effort, but it didn’t make him feel any better. Especially since Changbin was still avoiding eye contact with him.

“Now, as I was saying,” Chan carried on once everyone had calmed down, “I, personally, would like to thank Prince Jisung for visiting. I think both the kingdom and I have loved having him here and I hope we can continue to conduct more visits like this in the future.”

Thankfully, that seemed to be enough to calm the room down, Jisung trying extra hard to keep attention solely on him as he stood up and bowed. Seungmin almost sighed in relief, convinced the moment was over until he felt his heart sinking at the sound of another voice echoing gleefully through the room.

_“We should all visit for Prince Jisung and Prince Seungmin’s wedding!”_

Seungmin actively had to stop himself from dropping his head into his hands, his whole body tensing at the way the entire kingdom yelled their agreement. He felt Felix step closer to him from behind, but it did nothing to make Seungmin feel less heartbroken at the way Changbin had practically deflated in his seat.

Why couldn’t the kingdom understand? Seungmin didn’t want to be with Jisung.

He wanted to be with _Changbin._

“Okay, that’s enough,” Chan was trying to say, but Seungmin could tell that it wouldn’t be enough. The kingdom were excited, and that made them a destructive force of nature.

Seungmin supposed there was some delight in their destruction, but not from where he was sitting.

_“Have either of the princes proposed yet?!”_

This particular question brought an especially loud batch of screeches from the kingdom and Seungmin winced at the feeling of his skin starting to crawl. Changbin looked even more devastated and Seungmin felt halfway between screaming and crying.

_“When’s the wedding?!”_

Seungmin didn’t know what it was about hearing the word ‘wedding’, he didn’t know if it was the way even Jisung looked mortified, or if it was how Changbin looked like he was ready to bury himself in the table.

But one thing Seungmin did know, was that he _snapped_.

He shot up from his chair, his legs straight and his back sharp and his gaze scrutinising so strongly over the kingdom that they all fell silent with a resounding hush. He felt satisfaction pool in his gut.

Screw not being stupid.

Seungmin was about to do something _really stupid_.

Worried whispers exploded around him as he stalked away from his throne and made his way off the stage, his firm steps bouncing off the walls and echoing all around the room. Seungmin could feel every single pair of eyes in the kingdom staring into him, gazes piercing so far into his mind that he couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried.

Seungmin made his way down the aisle towards Jisung’s table, getting closer, closer, closer with every single harsh step. He narrowed his gaze on Jisung, hearing everyone hold their breaths around him before he switched to Changbin and every inch of his skin tingled with fire.

Seungmin was brave.

Changbin looked half-terrified, half in-awe of Seungmin, but every emotion on his face was replaced by vivid shock when Seungmin finally reached him.

There wasn’t a single force of earth that could have stopped Seungmin as he fisted a hand in the collar of Changbin’s shirt and yanked him up, pulling him out his seat and barely giving him any time to react before he crashed their lips together.

Changbin squeaked in surprise, Seungmin feeling their heartbeats spasm between them, but it was only a second before Changbin’s hands were tight around his shoulders and his lips were firm against his.

There was just one single second of silence.

Then Seungmin felt fireworks go off against his skin as the room broke out into the loudest, most unimaginable cheering.

Seungmin’s entire body lit with fire.

He felt Changbin’s hands moving to the back of his hair, angling his head so the two of them could slot their lips together more comfortably, moving against each other like they were never going to let go.

Seungmin felt his veins tingling, his heart practically vibrating at the feeling of Changbin’s lips against his, at the feeling of Changbin’s hands on his skin, at the feeling of the kiss that was rushing all the way through him.

And the cheering… it was so loud. Seungmin could feel the happiness of everyone surrounding him as the floor shook with the way they were all jumping. He couldn’t believe he’d ever doubted them, couldn’t believe he’d thought they’d do anything but cheer for a prince surprising a guard with a kiss during a party.

And, boy, was Changbin surprised.

Seungmin could still feel Changbin’s heart beating like crazy, could still feel his lips pressing against his with urgency. It felt wonderful. It felt perfect.

It felt like love.

Just like the love that surrounded them as the kingdom cheered for them.

It was only when the kingdom’s cheers started fading that Seungmin realised he may have gone a little overboard with his dramatics. He may have also given Changbin a heart attack by shocking him like he did.

But Seungmin couldn’t bringing himself to regret it, not when he gently pulled away and Changbin blinked owlishly at him a few times before his face broke out into the biggest smile Seungmin had ever seen. Changbin tightened his grip on Seungmin’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug that had an array of ‘ _awwwwws_ ’ exploding around them.

Seungmin could only giggle into the hug, melting at the feeling of Changbin holding him close.

“Thank you, little prince,” Changbin whispered into his ear, “For being brave.”

Seungmin blushed when Changbin pulled back, ducking his head as Changbin took his hand and turned him around, pointing him to where everyone on the stage was looking down at them.

Seungmin blushed even harder.

Maybe being brave was also a little stupid.

Chan was staring down at them with an eyebrow raised, looking half-impressed half-mortified at what had just happened. He shook his head when he met Seungmin’s eyes, a fond smile managing to find its way onto both their lips.

Minho’s reaction was even more embarrassing than Chan’s, his face lit up with glee and one of his eyes winked with such slyness that Seungmin almost turned away.

But that was nothing compared to Felix and Hyunjin.

Seungmin had never seen them so excited. They were bouncing like little children, holding onto each other’s hands and shaking one another’s arms and desperately trying to keep their squeals in, both staring at Seungmin like they’d been waiting for something like this for a long time.

Seungmin could only smile at them. He supposed they were partly to blame for his stupidity, and they were probably very proud of that.

It was then that Seungmin was about to turn to Changbin, wanting to see his reaction to the whole thing, but he was suddenly distracted by a familiar shriek that echoed all around the room.

“IF PRINCE SEUNGMIN CAN GET AWAY WITH IT THEN SO CAN I!”

Seungmin startled, both him and Changbin whipping round just in time to see Jisung bolt up from his chair, sending it crashing dramatically a few feet behind him.

“Oh no,” Changbin whispered just loud enough for Seungmin to hear, “You’ve started a whole chain of stupidity.”

A part of Seungmin was tempted to laugh as he watched Jisung take off into a sprint down the aisle, clumsy footsteps sounding through the room as Hyunjin stumbled off the stage and started dashing towards him from the other side.

The two of them met in the middle, Jisung throwing himself into Hyunjin’s arms and Hyunjin swinging him round with a shriek. Their giggles sparkled against the walls, their happiness glittering over everyone as Seungmin cheered as loud as he could, joining in with the kingdom.

Hyunjin’s face was nothing but gold as Jisung wrapped his legs around his waist, leaning down to cup his face and press a firm kiss against his lips, the nearby people starting to throw roses and confetti and any decorations they could find over them.

It was magical.

“Isn’t love beautiful?” Seungmin couldn’t help but say as he leaned further into Changbin, turning to face him with a smile.

“If you call love spontaneously kissing me in front of the whole kingdom, then yes I suppose it is beautiful,” Changbin teased, sneaking an arm around Seungmin’s waist, “But it’s also kinda stupid.”

Seungmin turned back to where Jisung and Hyunjin were now borderline making out in the middle of the room, “Yeah, it is kinda stupid.”

Even Minho looked disgusted as Hyunjin and Jisung seemed to become less and less aware of the awkward silence that was starting to engulf them.

Seungmin was about to shout something until someone else beat him to it.

“Alright lovebirds, it’s my turn!”

Seungmin jumped even harder than he did before, both him and Changbin sharing a quick look before they turned to where Jeongin had crashed his way out his seat, his usually polite voice now echoing mischievously through the room.

“Out of my way!”

Jeongin looked very proud of himself as he stalked towards Jisung and Hyunjin, knocking obnoxiously into them and sending them stumbling to the side of the aisle. They detached from one another, both looking a little shellshocked and dizzy as they blinked at the sight of Jeongin striding his way to the stage.

“Seungmin,” Changbin whispered again, sounding half-disappointed, half-excited, “You’ve created a monster.”

Seungmin grinned, watching as Felix timidly started to make his way towards Jeongin, “I’ve started a revolt.”

Changbin could only scoff, the sound only lasting a second as Felix and Jeongin met on the stairs between the aisle and stage.

Jeongin carefully reached out his hands, letting Felix take them before he landed a sweet kiss on Felix’s cheek, both of them blazing pink like roses.

A giant ‘ _awwwww!’_ echoed gently around the room.

“You have to admit,” Seungmin couldn’t stop himself from saying, letting his head land on Changbin’s shoulder, “That was cute.”

“Yeah,” Changbin turned to smile at Seungmin, pressing a light kiss into his hair, “It was.”

The moment hung between them for a few moments, the kingdom still chattering around them and Changbin’s skin feeling warm against Seungmin’s. They held hands between them, Seungmin enjoying the feeling of Changbin’s thumb smoothing tenderly over his palm.

But then Seungmin had to be reminded that he may have enacted the moment a little spontaneously, and maybe he would have to wait a little bit longer for the truly private moment he wanted with Changbin.

“Well,” Chan’s voice was, safe to say, surprised as it made its way around the room, Seungmin flushing red at the realisation his brother had seen everything, “That was a little unexpected.”

The entire room laughed and Seungmin felt himself relaxing, waving a hand at all the people who reached over to clap him on the shoulder.

“If anyone else has any love confessions they want to make, then I suggest they do so now,” Chan carried on, the room still laughing, “If not, then I suggest everyone get back to their seats.”

The last words were directed fiercely at Seungmin, his head ducking as Chan narrowed a playful gaze at him.

Hyunjin, Jisung, Jeongin and Felix all made their way onto the stage, Jisung planting himself in Seungmin’s throne and Hyunjin planting himself in his lap, Felix and Jeongin holding hands behind the throne.

This left Seungmin frantically trying to figure out where he was supposed to sit until Changbin suddenly detached from his side. Seungmin panicked, thinking Changbin was just going to sit in his seat. But then Changbin rounded the table, grabbing onto Jisung’s chair which was lying on the floor and carrying it and placing it down next to his own seat.

“My prince,” Changbin pulled the chair out, holding Seungmin’s hand and helping him sit down, “Your throne.”

Seungmin giggled, waiting until Changbin was sat next to him until he shifted his chair over and leant into Changbin’s side, heart jumping when Changbin put an arm over his shoulders.

“Now that’s settled, I would once again like to thank everyone for coming today, and for enjoying the extra… show that I don’t think any of us were expecting,” Chan started again, Seungmin turning to watch him with a grin, “And when we see Prince Jisung off tomorrow, I think we can all agree that we may have to organise some kind of guard-swap.”

Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh at that, feeling Changbin squeeze his shoulder at the idea of getting to stay together. The kingdom seemed to like the idea as well, all of them shouting out their agreement at a volume that Seungmin didn’t think they’d reached yet.

Which made it even more impressive when all eyes suddenly flew to where an extremely childish whine had broken out, everyone turning to where Jeongin was stood at the edge of the stage, squeezing onto Felix’s hand and pouting like a child.

“Okay, okay,” Chan rolled his eyes playfully, “I guess we can move a couple of servants around too.”

With that, both Felix and Jeongin started squealing, throwing themselves at each other as they made their way back to behind the throne.

Felix even turned around and threw a wink to Seungmin, not having to say anything for Seungmin to get the message.

Seungmin winked back, _he was proud of both of them for being brave_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo.... that was a mess, eh?
> 
> writing this chapter lowkey gave me secondhand embarrassment. but also prince seungmin spontaneously kissing guard changbin in front of the whole kingdom may also be the best thing ive ever written
> 
> what i CAN confirm is that i had hella fun with this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it too! <33 only one chapter left to go now!!
> 
> have a beautiful day <33


	6. The Crown Prince's New Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m excited for our future, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyaa everyone, sorry this chapter took a bit longer, im a mess and uni is hard
> 
> but we have finally reached the ending!! it's sad to say goodbye to this story but ive loved it so much <33

The morning after the party arrived with the Sun high in the sky, a warm golden glow to the air and a group of almost-crying men gathered outside the castle.

Jisung’s carriage was ready and waiting, watching as all of them yelled and screeched and whispered their goodbyes to one another.

What the carriage probably didn’t know, however, was that it was going to be taking home a slightly different group of people than it had arrived with.

Seungmin had Hyunjin in his arms, his head buried in Hyunjin’s long hair and his hands squeezing firmly at the shirt on Hyunjin’s back.

“I’m going to really miss you,” Seungmin said into Hyunjin’s neck, his voice muffled but still easily understood, “It won’t be the same not having you as a guard.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Hyunjin said, his arms squeezing extra right from where they were wrapped Seungmin’s waist, “And you’ve got an even better guard now, a really buff one who totally has the hots for you.”

“Don’t act like you never had the hots for me,” Seungmin joked, feeling Hyunjin’s laugh rumble through both their chests, “Make sure you’re a good guard to Jisung, yeah? Don’t spend the whole time looking at his ass.”

“No promises,” Hyunjin responded, squeezing Seungmin even harder at the words and drawing a pained huff from him, “But I’ll try my best for him, because I know Changbin-hyung is going to do his best for you.”

“Well, he’s not going to have the chance if you don’t stop suffocating me,” Seungmin wheezed, Hyunjin tightening his grip even more for a second before he let go, “But I know you’ll do great, just like Changbin-hyung will. This swap is going to work.”

Hyunjin bit his lip for a moment, turning to look at Jisung and his whole face lighting up as he did. He looked excited as he stared, like he was ready for whatever was going to happen next.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin turned back, smiling, “This really will work.”

Seungmin could only smile back, pulling Hyunjin in for one last hug, “You’ll stay in touch, right? I know Jisung will have you busy, but you’ll still try and talk to me, won’t you?”

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” Hyunjin nuzzled Seungmin’s neck, letting the moment settle between them for a second before he pulled back, “I’m going to go say goodbye to Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung, don’t miss me too much.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Seungmin said, flicking Hyunjin in the shoulder, “I’m just happy to finally be rid of you.”

“I think we both know that’s not true,” was all Hyunjin said, sending Seungmin a wink before he turned away and sauntered off, giving Seungmin a gentle wave over his shoulder.

Seungmin watched him go, shaking his head as he thought that maybe, _maybe_ , Hyunjin was right. Maybe Seungmin really was going to miss him.

But they all knew it was for the best, it was what they all wanted. Hyunjin would be so much happier travelling to a new kingdom with the boy he loved, still getting to keep his favourite job and live his life with a prince who treasured him.

Seungmin couldn’t help but he happy for Hyunjin, especially knowing his own life was going to improve in a very similar way.

It was then that Seungmin jumped at the feeling of two arms curling their way round his waist, fingers bunching in his chest and a chin hooking its way over his shoulder. His chest warmed.

“Hyung,” Seungmin smiled, turning his head so he was nose-to-nose with Changbin, “Did you finish saying goodbye to Prince Jisung?”

“Yeah,” Changbin hummed, his eyes dim as he stared forlornly at Seungmin, “I’m really going to miss him.”

Seungmin squeezed tightly at the hands around his waist, “I know you are,” he said, running his thumb over the back of Changbin’s fingers.

He felt a small bud of uncertainty start to unfurl in its chest, sinking like a stone until he felt it hit the bottom of his stomach, making Seungmin’s heart jolt with nerves.

“Hyung, if you’re having second thoughts,” Seungmin started to say, dropping his gaze to the floor, “Or if you think you’ll miss Jisung too much, we can always call this off. You don’t have to stay.”

The words hung heavily in the air for a few moments, Seungmin’s chest tightening in pain at the thought that Changbin really would leave him. But as much as Seungmin didn’t want Changbin to go, he also knew he couldn’t be selfish. Seungmin would be damned if he was the reason Changbin didn’t go home when he really wanted to.

“Oh, my silly little prince.”

Seungmin jumped as the hands around his waist suddenly moved, coming up to cup Seungmin’s chin and pull his face round to once more meet Changbin’s.

Changbin was looking at Seungmin with a mix of concern and endearment, his lips curled into a sad smile.

“This is my home now, my prince,” Changbin said, his voice tender as he leaned forward to smush his nose against Seungmin’s, “Sure, I’ll miss my other home, but I’ll be able to visit. And I wouldn’t leave you for anything right now.”

Something twirled beautifully in Seungmin’s chest, his blood warming like gold and his veins bursting like little emeralds. He pressed a kiss against Changbin’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Seungmin moved both their hands down to clasp over his chest, starting to sway the two of them from side to side, “You’ve no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say those words.”

“You’ve no idea how happy it makes me to say them,” Changbin smiled gently, his skin glowing beautifully in the morning sunlight, “I’m excited for our future, my prince.”

The words flowed gently over Seungmin like a blanket, bringing him such an intense feeling of comfort he almost couldn’t handle it. He’d never imagined that was how falling in love would feel. He’d never imagined that he’d be able to stand somewhere as boring as the courtyard with the love of his life and not want to be anywhere else in the world.

He could never imagine ever enjoying the feeling of anything more than Changbin’s arms wrapped around him, his breath warm against Seungmin’s neck.

Seungmin was so infinitely glad that Changbin had decided to stay.

And he was so infinitely glad that Hyunjin got to be with the love of his life, even if it meant that Seungmin was going to really miss him.

Unfortunately, they weren’t all that lucky.

“I may miss home, but I don’t think I’m going to have it as hard as them,” Changbin’s voice broke through Seungmin’s thoughts, his arm extending to the boys stood a few feet away from them, wrapped up so tight in each other that Seungmin didn’t think they’d ever be able to let go.

Maybe, that was the idea.

Seungmin frowned as he watched them, feeling a lump in his throat as he realised that Felix and Jeongin were saying goodbye.

They could all see how much Felix and Jeongin loved one another, so it broke all their hearts to realise they couldn’t think of a way for them to be together. Jeongin couldn’t stand the idea of anyone else being Jisung’s servant and Felix was the same for Seungmin. Neither of them wanted to leave their lives behind, and neither of them wanted to leave each other.

Chan had eventually announced that the success behind Jisung’s visit meant that the kingdoms would be able to see one another a lot more often, so Felix and Jeongin would be able to visit as much as they liked. But they all knew it wouldn’t be the same.

Felix and Jeongin seemed to realise this more than anyone, so they were taking a lot more time with their goodbye.

It meant Jisung would likely be late home, but even he didn’t seem to mind, the pout strong on his face as he watched the two servants with Hyunjin’s arm thrown over his own shoulder.

“We’ll look after Felix,” Seungmin eventually said, quiet enough that only Changbin could hear him, “And we both know that Jisung and Hyunjin will dote all over Jeongin.”

“Yeah, they’ll be fine,” Changbin hummed, nuzzling his nose into Seungmin’s neck, “They’re both a lot stronger than we give them credit for.”

Seungmin smiled as he watched them, “Yeah,” he said, “They are.”

Almost as if they had heard, Felix and Jeongin pulled away from each other, sharing one last long look before Jeongin stepped away and Felix dropped his gaze.

Seungmin could only move out the way as Jeongin came over to say goodbye to Changbin, Felix shuffling away to wipe his eyes.

Seungmin was left alone to give one last wave to Hyunjin and Jisung, wishing them both with a warm smile. They returned it, their gazes promising that it wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other. The kingdoms would continue to visit one another.

There was truly peace between them now.

The thought was only confirmed when Seungmin inevitably ended up with Felix tucked under his arm, his thumb rubbing over the freckles on his cheeks and smoothing away tears.

“Are you sure about this, Lix?” Seungmin whispered into his hair, swallowing painfully at what he was about to say, “If you want to go with Jeongin then that’s okay.”

Felix shook his head in Seungmin’s chest, Seungmin almost ashamed of the way he melted in relief.

“I don’t want to leave here,” Felix said quietly, voice muffled by Seungmin’s shirt, “At least this way I’ll still get to see Jeongin sometimes.”

“I’ll give you as much time off as you need to visit him,” Seungmin said, giggling when Felix pulled away to smile sadly at him, his eyes sparkling in a way that meant he would be okay.

“Thank you, my prince,” Felix bumped his shoulder, snuggling once more under his arm, “I’ll always be grateful for you and the way you inspired me to be brave.”

“You’re the brave one, Lix,” Seungmin squeezed his shoulder, “I’m just glad we both got our happy endings.”

“I am too,” Felix said, his voice far too sappy for Seungmin to handle. Seungmin reached down and jabbed him in the side, laughing when Felix squawked and looked up at Seungmin with a large pout, his face childlike and eyes devastatingly teary.

Seungmin would have felt bad if he knew this wasn’t one of Felix’s regular techniques for charming his way around the castle.

It seemed Changbin wasn’t quite aware of that yet.

“My prince, are you bullying my favourite Felix?” Changbin accused as he ambled over, throwing himself over the side of Felix that Seungmin wasn’t holding and squeezing his back, “Don’t worry, Felix, I’ll be _your_ guard from now on. I’ll protect you from the evil Seungmin.”

Felix giggled at the words, Seungmin and Changbin squishing him between them as Seungmin pouted at Changbin over the top of Felix’s head.

“Watch your tongue,” Seungmin narrowed his eyes playfully, “It’s not too late to send you back with Prince Jisung.”

“I’m afraid it is,” Changbin responded, gesturing his head to the side to where Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin were shutting the carriage door behind them, the driver getting ready to move.

Felix lifted his head, waving at Jeongin as Seungmin and Changbin nuzzled him from either side. Seungmin made sure to wipe his tears away, his other hand holding tightly to Changbin’s.

The carriage slowly disappeared into the distance, Seungmin watching it go with what felt like a sunrise blooming in his chest.

The visit may have gone completely different from what Seungmin had expected, but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. He wouldn’t change anything now that he had his best friend in his arms and the man he had fallen in love with holding his hand.

Felix had fallen in love. Hyunjin had fallen in love. Seungmin had fallen in love. Chan was _already_ in love. They were all finally happy.

Even more importantly, the kingdom now had enough gossip that would last them enough time for Seungmin to figure out a way to propose to Changbin.

At least that was the plan.

Eventually, the carriage was completely out of sight, Seungmin getting shaken out his thoughts by Felix pressing a kiss against his cheek before thanking him quietly and slinking away. Seungmin was about to go after him when Changbin pointed out how Felix had simply thrown himself at Chan and Minho, seeking comfort from two people who were excellent at giving it.

He was in safe hands.

And so was Seungmin.

Seungmin turned back to Changbin, smushing their noses together as Changbin’s hands circled his waist and pulled them flush together.

“I’m going to miss them,” Seungmin said, his hands coming up to play with Changbin’s collar, “It was nice, all eight of us being together.”

“It was really nice,” Changbin smiled, leaning in closer to Seungmin, “But you’re happy now, right?”

Seungmin didn’t hesitate to peck Changbin on the lips, cupping his face and holding their gazes close together as he said words he knew he couldn’t mean more.

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been, hyung.”

Changbin smiled, pulling Seungmin in for a deeper kiss, one last whisper leaving his lips before he pressed them gently to Seungmin’s.

“I love you, my prince.”

“I love you too, my handsome guard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end... thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> for everyone that has stuck with me on this story, thank you, i've had so much fun with this and it's been great to share it with everyone
> 
> i don't want to make any promises but im kinda tempted to write a jeonglix spin-off of this, of their POV in the story. or maybe even a minchan prequel. i cant promise anything but maybe one day ;))
> 
> thank you again for reading, please stay safe and have a blessed day <33

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @hotelfelixxie


End file.
